-Artists Love Better-
by Aura96x
Summary: AU moderno - Clarke es una artista y Lexa una fotógrafa. Después de un primer encuentro poco amigable, ambas se encuentran intrigadas entre sí . Una amistad tímida comienza a crecer... y algo más . ¿Están listos para esto? Un poco de azúcar, toques de angustia y una gran cantidad de Clexa! :)
1. Primeras impresiones

**/¡Hola a todos! bueno, para empezar tengo que aclarar que este fic no me pertenece, es una traducción de un fic en inglés s/11160938/1/Artists-Love-Better también tengo que decir que lo hablé con su autora original y me dio permiso para traducirlo. Quise hacer esto porque creo que es una gran historia que muchos hispanohablantes se habrían perdido por no saber suficiente inglés ^^**

 **Por último quería preguntar si preferís que lo traduzca totalmente fiel a como está escrito o modifique algunas frases/palabras para que quede mejor redactado./**

 **Capítulo 1 – Primeras impresiones**

La alarma sonó a las nueve de la mañana. Unos profundos ojos azules se abrieron lentamente y sin mirar unos brazos se alzaron para silenciar aquel maldito cacharro. Ese iba a ser un gran día y Clarke Griffin estaba lista para ello.

Se levantó e hizo su cama, se estiró y se recogió su gran melena rubia en un moño. Dio unos pasos en aquel pequeño estudio para llegar al baño. Se cepilló los dientes y lavó su cara quitando los últimos signos de somnolencia de ella. De vuelta en la habitación se pasó por la cocina cogiendo un bol de cereales. Se preparó una taza de café instantáneo y fue a sentarse en la mesa.

Su estudio/apartamento era muy pequeño, pero ella sentía que era su hogar. Tenía la cama junto a la ventana pues le encantaba mirar las estrellas antes de dormir. Al lado de la cama había un pequeño armario y una mesilla de noche. En una pequeña estantería guardaba todos sus libros de arte, también algunos CDs y DVDs. Las paredes estaban repletas de fotos y posters. Una pequeña puerta conducía al baño, que era lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona estuviese ahí. La cocina era abierta, tenía un pequeño fogón, una nevera y una pequeña encimera con un grifo y un microondas. Al lado de la puerta se encontraba su viejo caballete y varias cajas desordenadas llenas de material artístico que contrastaba con la pulcredad del resto del apartamento. Sin embargo ese era el rincón favorito de Clarke. Había una gran lámpara al lado del caballete y una serie de lienzos apilados a su lado, no era gran cosa, pero ese era su hogar.

Carke cogió su teléfono y miró los mensajes que había recibido a lo largo de la noche. Tenía un mensaje nuevo de Octavia, una de sus mejores amigas. Se lo había enviado hacía un par de horas.

 _Oye princesa, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? ¡Vamos a almorzar!_

Clarke sonrió y contestó al texto.

 _¿Por qué te levantas tan pronto? No sé si podré ir. Voy a comprar nuevo material y probablemente pase todo el día en el parque._

Miró al otro lado de la habitación y vio el gran sobre amarillo sobre su mesilla de noche. Había trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo, hizo turnos extras en tres cafés diferentes y todas las propinas que recibió le sirvieron para ahorrar lo suficiente. De repente el zumbido de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _Eres una perdedora. Con talento, pero sigues siendo una perdedora. Llámame si cambias de idea._

"Idiota…" Se dijo para ella misma riendo antes de responder.

 _Siempre eres tan agradable, O... De todas formas me tengo que ir ¡te llamaré!_

Clarke dejó su teléfono y fue a cambiarse. Optó por unos jeggings, una camiseta clara y una chaqueta azul encima. Cogió el sobre amarillo, su mochila y salió por la puerta. No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Clarke dio una vuelta con una gran sonrisa en la cara, como si estuviera en un parque de atracciones. No podía evitar sentir su alma rebosante de felicidad cuando se encontraba en la tienda de arte. Había un montón de estanterías que tenían todo tipo de materiales: caballetes, pinceles, pinturas, bolígrafos, lápices, papeles, telas y mucho más, no sabía dónde mirar.

Después de casi una hora, fue a la caja con la cesta llena de cosas. Ella realmente necesitaba esos nuevos materiales. Su caballete era viejo y apenas se sostenía. Se había quedad sin lienzos y sus lápices estaban en las últimas. Se sentía feliz y emocionada por su compra.

"Trescientos noventa y oco dólares con setenta y seis centavos." Dijo la cajera cuando terminó de escanear el último objeto.

Clarke abrió su mochila y sacó el sobre amarillo. Lo abrió y sacó un pequeño fajo de billetes. Contó con rapidez y le tendió el dinero la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Aquí tiene cuatrocientos"

La mujer cogió el fajo y contó el dinero.

"Su vuelta. Un dólar con veinticuatro centavos. Muchas gracias."

Clarke cogió sus cosas y salió de la tienda. Miró su reloj, eran las once y veinte. No tenía ambre así que decidió ignorar la invitación de Octavia y caminó hacia el parque. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos para pintar, era tranquilo y muy colorido. Tardó menos de media hora llegar a las puertas del parque.

Encontró un lugar tranquilo cerca del lago y montó su nuevo caballete al lado de la orilla. Sacó sus nuevos pasteles, lápices y unos cuantos tubos de esa pintura acrílica tan cara. El caballete contaba con una pequeña bandeja donde dejar sus cosas. También colocó ahí unos cuantos pinceles y colocó el único lienzo que pudo comprar y llevar hasta ahí. Valió la pena comprar un caballete tan caro. Podía dejar todo lo que necesitaba en él en vez de tenerlas extendidas por el suelo.

Dio un paso atrás y contempló su nuevo set de materiales. Suspiró de felicidad y cogió su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero haciendo una foto y enviándosela a Octavia.

"Soy una niña feliz"

Unos segundos más tarde su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Descolgó rápidamente y escuchó la voz de su amiga.

"Oh dios, ¿has gastado todo ese dinero en esas cosas? ¡Estas jodidamente mal , Clarke!" Dijo Octavia sorprendida.

"Cállate Octavia. Los materiales de arte son caros, a demás, no gasté todo… sobraron unos dos dólares"

"Será mejor que me compres un café con esa fortuna, princesa. No me creo que me hayas cambiado por un montón de pinceles." Clarke reconoció el tono de su amiga, sabía que estaba bromeando y sonrió.

"Me encanta como apoyas mis sueños y mis esperanzas de futuro, O. Gracias, significa mucho para mi." Dijo de forma sarcástica.

"Bueno, eso es lo que hago" Dijo Octavia riéndose. "De todas formas, sabes que te quiero y creo que eres increíblemente buena, así que te lo perdonaré, supongo. Pasatelo bien con tus nuevos juguetes. ¡Iré después para ver lo que has hecho!"

"Seguro, te veo luego, O."

Colgó y devolvió el móvil al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Cogió aire, miró por encima de su caballete y contempló el paisaje. Amaba ese parque. Era demasiado bonito y tranquilo. El lugar perfecto para desconectar y llenar su lienzo.

Cogió un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar. Miró el paisaje y regresó al lienzo, movía su mano con habilidad. En poco tiempo las siluetas de los árboles y el lago comenzaron a aparecer en aquella superficie blanca. Clarke mordió la punta de su lápiz y miró su creación.

"Es una mierda..." dijo suspirando y comenzó a borrar lo que tenía en el lienzo.

Empezó de nuevo, cogió un lápiz diferente y garabateó unas cuantas líneas que formaban los árboles que estaban al otro lado del pequeño lago. La chica añadió detalles y trazó los márgenes del lago y la vegetación que lo rodeaba. Prestando atención a todos los detalles, Clarke acabó perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad cuando finalmente dio un paso atrás y una pequeña sonrisa surgió en sus labios.

"¡Mucho mejor!" Dijo dejando el lápiz y cogiendo un pincel de tamaño medio.

Cogió su mochila y se colocó una paleta de plástico en la mano dejando la mochila abierta. Uno por uno, cogió los tubos de pintura de la bandeja del caballete y los apretó ligeramente sobre los pequeños compartimentos que tenía la paleta. Clarke comenzó a pasar el pincel sobre el lienzo, dando pequeñas pinceladas de verde en la parte superior de los árboles y azul para el cielo. Ella estaba totalmente inmersa en su cuadro, como si no hubiese nada más a su alrededor.

Después de un rato había conseguido completar medio cuadro. Los colores y tonos del paisaje ya estaban listos y comenzó a añadir los detalles. Cuando comenzó a acariciar el lienzo de nuevo escuchó una voz que sonaba muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba en aquel momento. Así que decidió no prestar atención pues se estaba haciendo tarde y quería acabar la pintura antes de que el sol comenzase a irse.

La coz comenzó a escucharse más y más cerca de ella.

"¡No te muevas tan rápido pajarillo! ¡No te muevas tan rápido!"

La rubia comenzó a darse la vuelta para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando cuando sintió un golpe que la empujó hacia atrás contra el caballete y sus materiales.

Clarke sintió como si estuviese viendo todo a cámara lenta. Sintió su cuerpo chocando contra el objeto de madera con fuerza, haciendo que se cayese hacia atrás. Lo vio caer lentamente y trató de moverse y agarrarlo pero todo pasó demasiado rápido. Cerró los ojos y sintió sus rodillas tocar el suelo, también sintió un peso cayendo sobre ella. Entonces escuchó como el caballete caía en el lago con un ruido tan fuerte que le hizo abrir los ojos de forma desesperada.

Empujó rápidamente el peso que tenía encima y se levantó tratando de llegar a sus materiales pero era demasiado tarde. El agua y el viento habían hecho que sus cosas se apartasen lo suficiente de la orilla como para no poder alcanzarlas.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con incredulidad y sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban es sus ojos.

"¡No! ¡No no no no no! Esto no está pasando. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando joder!"

Se giró para ver qué la había golpeado, vio a una chica morena, más alta que ella, levantándose vertiginosamente con una cámara en sus manos.

"Ouch, eso ha dolido…" Dijo la morena sin percibir la mirada enfadada de Clarke.

"¿Te estas quedando conmigo? ¿Qué mierdas crees que haces?"

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a Clarke de forma confusa. Entonces miró hacia el lago y vio el caballete y los materiales flotando en el lago. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

"Oh mierda… Oh joder, lo siento mucho. Estaba intentando hacer una foto y no te vi"

"Me importa una mierda lo que estuvieses haciendo ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que he tenido que trabajar para comprar toda esa porquería? Lo acababa de comprar ¡y lo he perdido gracias a ti!"

Clarke estaba hecha una furia. De hecho había trabajado muy duro para ahorrar lo suficiente como para poder comprar los nuevos materiales de arte. No sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría volver a ahorrar todo eso de nuevo, sin contar que tenía que pagar las facturas y también guardar algo para poder ir a la escuela de arte. Le dio la espalda a la chica y se arrodilló en el suelo. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras contemplaba cómo sus cosas flotaban en el lago.

"Podremos tratar de recuperarlo, podríamos llamar… no lo sé, a alguien. Tiene que haber alguien que se encargue del parque, posiblemente puedan recuperar tus cosas."

"¡Está hecho de madera! ¿Eres idiota? Se ha estropeado, y el resto de cosas también, es un lienzo, pinturas, lápices… ¿Qué crees que les pasa cuando se mojan?"

"Mira, lo siento mucho, voy a reemplazar todo, solo dime qué tenías y te lo compraré"

La chica lo decía de forma sincera, realmente parecía lamentar lo que había pasado, pero Clarke no pude verlo.

"¡Que te den!" dijo cogiendo su mochila y largándose sin mirar atrás.

La morena suspiró y se quedó mirando a Clarke mientras la rubia aceleraba su paso hacia la salida del parque.

"Oh tío…" Dijo la morena para si misma mientras miraba a su alrededor. Dio un paso hacia delante cuando sintió algo bajo su pie. Miró hacia abajo y vio una cartera azul en el suelo y se agachó para cogerla. Al abrirlo vio en un compartimento el carnet de identidad, miró la foto, era la chica rubia de ojos azules que hace un momento miraba cómo sus cosas flotaban en el lago.

"Encantada de conocerte, Clarke Griffin" Se dijo a si misma de forma pensativa.


	2. Alexandria Ground

**Capítulo 2** – **Alexandria Ground**

–¡Clarke, cálmate!– Octavia trató de tranquilizar a su amiga, pero fue en vano.

–¿Cómo que me calme Octavia? ¡Todas mis cosas! ¡Todo se ha ido! Estuve como… un par de horas con ellas y en un segundo todo desapareció flotando– Clarke se paseaba por todo el apartamento aun con lágrimas en los ojos –¿Qué voy a hacer? Me costó muchísimo ahorrar los 400 dólares, y la semana que viene tengo que pagar el alquiler y todas las facturas ¡así que todo el dinero que consiga se irá enseguida! Tendré que elegir si comprar de nuevo todo el material o ahorrar algo para la escuela de artes. Así que bueno, va a ser muy divertido– dijo de forma irónica –No puedo creer que esto me haya pasado a mí. Despiértame porque esto debe de ser una pesadilla, una muy mala.

–Lo se Clarke. Pero escucha, podremos hacer algo. Podría hacer turnos extra donde trabajo para ayudarte, no sé, podría pedirle algo de dinero a Bellamy, estoy segura de que te él ayudaría encantado.

Clarke se sentó en el borde de su cama enterrando su cara entre sus manos

–No podría pedirle dinero a tu hermano, nunca sería capaz de devolvérselo de todos modos.

La rubia miró a su amiga con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Vio como su amiga se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo.

–Ya se nos ocurrirá algo– Dijo Octavia tranquilizando a su amiga. –Aunque no entiendo por qué no aceptaste cuando la chica te dijo que te iba a reemplazar todo el material perdido. ¡Era tu mejor opción!

–Agh lo sé… soy estúpida ¿verdad? Ya sabes cómo soy cuando me enfado, simplemente no pienso. Estaba tan cabreada que cogí mi mochila y me largué.

–¿Te dijo su nombre? Quizá podamos encontrarla.

–No. Todo fue tan rápido… No tengo ni idea de quién es.

–Igual deberías volver al parque. Dijiste que llevaba una cámara, quizá vaya a menudo a hacer fotos.

–Lo dudo, voy todos los días al parque y nunca la había visto– Clarke suspiró desesperanzada. –Iré de todas formas, quién sabe…

Clarke suspiró mientras Octavia se levantaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

–¡Vamos a hacerlo! Voy contigo. A demás puedes usar tus últimos dos dólares para comprarme un café– Dijo Octavia riendo.

–¿De verdad me vas a quitar mis últimos dos dólares después de todo lo que ha pasado?

–Claro que sí. Eso me ofende, ¿no me conoces?

Clarke se levantó con un suspiro, cogió su mochila y le sonrió a su amiga de forma burlona.

–Desafortunadamente… ¿Por qué somos amigas?

Abrió todos los compartimentos de su mochila y sintió como la confusión y la desesperación crecían dentro de ella.

–Oh mierda no… por favor no.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó Octavia preocupada.

–Anótalo Octavia. Este es, oficialmente el peor día de mi vida– dijo sin mirar a su amiga.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Clarke se giró y miró a Octavia levantando una ceja.

–He perdido mi cartera.

* * *

Entró en su oficina con una cara tiste. Dejó su bolso en la silla, se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a juguetear con el ordenador, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

–¡Lexa! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Lexa sintió como su corazón se sobresaltaba.

–¡Dios, Anya! ¡Me has asustado¡

–Ya lo veo. No te has dado cuenta de que estaba aquí. ¿Qué pasa?

Lexa miró a su amiga y suspiró.

–He ido a ese parque tan increíble que me dijiste, lleno de pájaros y colores y lugares perfectos para fotografiar la naturaleza– dijo con un tono enfadado. –Y cuando estaba a punto de hacer mi primera foto, choqué con una chica.

–¿Y eso es… malo?

–Bueno, es malo cuando provoqué que ella cayese sobre todas sus cosas de pintar, haciendo que éstas cayesen al agua. Y parece ser que ella las acababa de comprar y las estropeé todas. Así que sí, es bastante malo.

Lexa hundió su cara sobre sus manos unos segundos y después se giró de nuevo hacia su ordenador.

–Oh tío… Eso suena fatal. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ello? ¿Le compraras nuevas cosas?– Preguntó Anya.

–Se lo ofrecí, pero ella estaba muy enfadada, no me escuchó. Me disculpé, fue un accidente, pero ella estaba realmente angustiada. Simplemente se fue gritándome que me fuese a la mierda.– Lexa miró a su amiga levantando una ceja.

–Encantadora…– Dijo Anya con una sonrisa. –¿Qué tienes ahí?

Lexa cogió la cartera que había encontrado después de que la rubia se fuese del parque y se la mostró a Anya.

–Su cartera.

–Oh, no solo tirase todas sus cosas al agua, ¿también robaste su cartera? Que apuesta.– Anya se rió burlándose de su amiga.

Lexa frunció el ceño y volvió a prestar atención a su pantalla.

–Ella lo tiró. Lo encontré cuando se fue. Estoy intentando buscar su nombre en Google.

–¿Así que ahora también eres una acosadora?

–Agh, ¡cállate Anya! Si no vas a ayudarme entonces puedes volver a lo que quiera que estabas haciendo.– Lexa comenzaba a perder los nervios.

–Está bien, lo siento. ¿Qué quieres que haga?– Anya se sentó al lado de Lexa.

–¿Sabes si esa tienda de arte tan grande está abierta hasta tarde?

* * *

–Esto no tiene sentido, Octavia. No está aquí.

Clarke y Octavia paseaban por el parque intentando encontrar la cartera de la rubia.

–Solo sigue buscando. Tiene que estar por los alrededores.– Dijo Octavia con esperanzas de encontrarla.

–Escucha, está oscureciendo, estoy cansada y tengo que trabajar mañana. Mi jefe me llamó ayer diciendo que la chica a la que le tocaba ir no puede, así que me toca cubrir su puesto. Quiero ir a casa. De verdad, solo déjalo.

Clarke suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque seguida de Octavia.

–Está bien princesa. Entonces me voy a la cafetería, me toca turno de noche. Te llamo mañana ¿vale? Solo… trata de relajarte un poco. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

La rubia asintió y abrazó a su amiga. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta su apartamento. Fue un paseo corto y sentía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Seguía sin creer lo que había pasado antes y no tenía ni cómo había podido perder su cartera. Sentía como toda su vida pasaba de ser genial a horrible en cuestión de minutos. Se preguntó a si misma porqué había sido tan estúpida de rechazar la oferta que le había hecho la chica que le había causado tantos problemas. Al mismo tiempo, pensó que tampoco quería nada de la morena. Sabía lo duro que había trabajado para conseguir esas cosas y la otra chica lo habría tenido todo muy fácil. ¿Por qué sino iba a ofrecerse a gastar tanto dinero sin pensárselo dos veces? Sintió como su orgullo y su ego tomaban el control de sus pensamientos. No necesitaba ayuda o la compasión de esa chica. Podía trabajar y ahorrar dinero para comprar las cosas de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y miró el rincón en el que tenía su antiguo caballete. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia él abriéndolo en medio del piso. Se agachó para llegar a uno de los lienzos pero estaban todos usados. Se sentó en el suelo y extendió todos los lienzos a su alrededor. Había un par de retratos y algunos paisajes. Le encantaban todos y cada uno de ellos, cada pintura era especial. Pero sabía, sin embargo, que no tendría dinero suficiente para comprar lienzos pronto y necesitaba seguir practicando. Con el corazón en un puño, cogió uno de los paisajes y lo colocó sobre el caballete. Untó un pincel grande en pintura blanca y comenzó a acariciar el lienzo con éste, ocultando los colores y las formas, borrando la imagen que le había llevado mucho tiempo y dedicación acabar. Se sentía como si estuviese borrando parte de sí misma.

Miró la tela, ahora blanca, cogió un libro de arte de su estantería y lo abrió. Había una fotografía de una playa que se dejaba ver detrás de unos árboles. Colocó el libro en la mesa y comenzó a dibujar las líneas de la imagen. Antes de poder acabar su boceto, escuchó que llamaban a su puerta y fue a abrir.

–Entrega del Mount Weather café.

–No he pedido nada. ¿Seguro que es para esta dirección?– Clarke estaba confusa. Se quedó mirando al repartidor segura de que se trataba de un error.

–¿Eres Clarke Griffin?

–Si…

–Entonces sí, estoy seguro. Ya está pagado. Que lo disfrute.

El hombre le dio la espalda y se fue, mientras Clarke cerró la puerta llevando la bolsa llena de cajas de comida para llevar. Dejó la bolsa en la mesa y la abrió encontrando una nota encima de las cajas.

 _Estoy segura de que no te habías acordado de la cena, ¿verdad? De todas formas, voy a salvarte el día. Aquí tienes algo de comida, princesa. Te quiero, O._

Clarke sonrió, cogió su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a su amiga.

 _¡Eres la mejor! ¡Muchas gracias!_

Octavia era una buena amiga. Un poco irritante a veces, pero era leal. Clarke sabía que podía contar siempre con ella. Y la chica tenía razón, no se acordaba de la cena. De hecho, no había comido nada en todo el día a parte del desayuno. Sacó las cajas de la bolsa y rápidamente cogió un tenedor de la cocina.

Clarke acabó su cena y tiró las cajas vacías a la basura. Con un vaso de agua en la mano, volvió a prestar atención al lienzo que estaba en medio de la habitación. Cogió su lápiz y lo contempló durante unos segundos. Con un gran bostezo, miró al reloj que había en la pared. Eran casi las 11 de la noche y tenía que levantarse pronto a la mañana siguiente. Suspiró y dejó el lápiz de nuevo. La rubia se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir. Se sentía bien estar acostada después de aquel día tan largo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el cansancio hiciese el resto, esperaba despertarse y que todo eso solo hubiese sido un mal sueño.

* * *

La alarma de su teléfono sonó a las 8 de la mañana. Clarke abrió los ojos sintiendo como si solo hubiesen pasado unos minutos desde que se había acostado. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que el día anterior no había sido un sueño. Se frotó los ojos y se levantó rápidamente. Tenía el cepillo de dientes en la boca cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Escupió y se limpió la boca mientras iba hacia el teléfono.

–Hey Clarke, soy Marcus.

–Hola jefe, ¿qué pasa?

–Escucha, Harper me acaba de llamar diciendo que al final no necesita el día libre, así que no hace falta que vengas hoy.

Clarke cerró los ojos y suspiró.

–Está bien… gracias por avisar– dijo antes de acabar la llamada.

–¿No es genial?– Se dijo a ella misma mientras volvía al baño.

Fue a la cocina para preparar su desayuno y mandó un mensaje a su amiga.

 _No hay dinero para mí. No tengo que hacer el turno extra._

Dejó el teléfono y comió su desayuno. Al ver que su amiga no contestaba supuso que Octavia estaría aun durmiendo. Clarke miró de nuevo el lienzo que había dejado la noche pasada en el centro de la habitación y suspiró. Acabó su desayuno y fue hacia él cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Pensó que podía ser Octavia y fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Pero se encontró con un hombre alto esperando fuera.

–Buenos días. Traigo unas cajas para… ¿Clarke Griffin?– el hombre revisó el nombre en el papel.

–Yo soy Clarke Griffin– dijo extrañada, –pero yo no he comprado nada. ¿Puede ser un error?– Clarke estaba confusa.

–Si tu eres Clarke Griffin, entonces no es un error– dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Clarke miró como el hombre se dio la vuelta y se alejó, regresando un minuto después cargado de cajas y bolsas. Se alejó una vez más volviendo con más bolsas. Clarke se hizo a un lado para dejar paso al hombre que dejaba las cajas en el apartamento. Una vez que ya estaba todo, se paró frente a ella y sacó algo del bolsillo. Le entregó un sobre marrón y caminó hacia la salida.

–Espera– dijo ella dejando el sobre en la mesa, llamando su atención antes de que se fuese. –¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién lo envía?

–No sé lo que hay dentro de la caja señora Griffin. Solo me pidieron que lo trajese. Que tenga un buen día.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se largó cuando ella cerró la puerta. La rubia se dirigió a las cajas y las abrió. Lo que encontró hizo que sus ojos se abriesen como platos. Envuelta en un trozo de papel, encontró su cartera, cuando la desenvolvió encontró algo más, una tarjeta de negocios. Ignoró su procedencia y leyó cuidadosamente el mensaje que tenía escrito a mano.

 _No sabía muy bien lo que se cayó al rio, así que cogí un poco de todo. Espero que esté bien. También encontré tu cartera. Debería estar junto con este mensaje. Hazme saber falta algo más. De nuevo, siento mucho lo que pasó._

 _Cuídate,_

 _Alexandria Ground._

Clarke se quedó mirando el papel y leyendo el mensaje una y otra y otra vez. Miró con confusión y sorpresa y se dirigió al resto de cajas. Abrió la primera, vio un caballete muy similar al que había comprado y perdido el día anterior. Solo que este era mejor y un modelo bastante más caro. Dentro de las bolsas había todo tipo de pinturas, bolígrafos y lápices y otra caja algo más pequeña que la primera, que contenía al menos diez lienzos de diferentes tamaños. Clarke se sintió abrumada y no se dio cuenta de las palabras que salían de su boca.

–¿Qué demonios…?

 **/He cambiado un poco la forma de escribir, así creo que hace la lectura más fácil, por lo demás intento mantenerme todo lo fiel posible al original. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios ^^ Intentaré actualizar cada 2-3 días pero no prometo nada pues los capítulos son largos y no hago un copia y pega en el traductor, si no que lo voy traduciendo poco a poco con mis conocimientos (a veces escasos) de inglés.**

 **Si queréis el original solo tenéis que buscarlo por el mismo nombre que este pero con el idioma en inglés :3**


End file.
